Instants vivants
by Dealo
Summary: Série de One-Shots ayant différents thèmes, qui peuvent être la tendresse, le calme, la tristesse et bien plus encore. Deuxième OS en ligne: Sadisme. [OS's En cours]
1. Tendresse

Titre du One-Shot : Tendresse

Auteur : Dealo.

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Amour.

Couple : AsamiXAkihito.

Informations supplémentaires : Voici le premier d'une série de petits One-Shots qui seront calmes, tendres, drôles, tristes… Comme il s'agit de One-Shots, la mention « Complete » sera indiqué. Néanmoins j'en rajouterais au fur et à mesure, je vous invite donc à le mettre en « Alert » si vous voulez être mises au courant des futures sorties.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement tandis qu'Akihito refermait doucement la porte d'entrée. C'était souvent ce silence qui l'accueillait quand il pénétrait dans l'appartement d'Asami. Non pas un silence lourd mais plutôt… un silence paisible. De celui qu'il chérissait désormais après le travail.

Déposant sa sacoche sur le canapé de cuir blanc du Yakuza, il laissa son regard naviguer dans la pièce. Tout d'abord il remarqua la propreté habituelle de l'endroit, ensuite ses quelques affaires qui trainaient à droite et à gauche et que, pour une raison inconnue, Asami se plaisait à laisser en place pour enfin voir la veste noire du Yakuza trainer sur un tabouret.

Avec curiosité, il continua son inspection. Un verre avec un fond de bourbon était déposé sur le bar donnant sur la cuisine et dans le cendrier un mégot trainait.

Akihito eut un petit sourire tendre en imaginant son amant rentrer du travail, déposer sa veste, avant de se servir un bourbon tout en fumant sa cigarette habituelle.

Et par déduction, Asami n'était pas ressorti. Donc il devait soit se trouver dans la douche, mais comme il n'y avait pas de bruit c'était peu probable, soit se trouver dans la chambre, en train de se reposer.

Optant pour la seconde possibilité, Akihito s'avança à pas de loups jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, légèrement entrouverte. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement et découvrit une forme allongée sous la couverture légère.

Un petit sourire sadique apparut sur son visage et c'est sans bruit qu'il pénétra dans la chambre, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Il hésita un instant. Devait-il sauter sur le brun… ? Lui hurler dessus… ? S'allonger à côté de lui pour profiter de la vue… ? Ou alors il pouvait tout simplement…

En baillant silencieusement, il s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il enleva doucement ses chaussures et se glissa lentement sous la couette.

Aaaah c'était vraiment agréable. Après une dure journée de travail, le lit était le meilleur endroit possible pour se détendre. Le visage du brun était tourné vers lui et Akihito ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un long moment. Il était si beau… Alors qu'avant il ne pouvait s'imaginer aimer quelqu'un, désormais Akihito était amoureux d'un homme et pas n'importe lequel. Oui, celui qui l'avait violé, fait souffrir… Celui là même qui l'avait embarqué dans des situations dangereuses, qui avait failli le faire tuer à de nombreuses reprises… Un Yakuza jaloux et possessif.

Repensant à toutes ces fois où le brun était venu le sauver, Akihito eut un petit frisson. Asami se mettait en danger à chaque fois… Et désormais Akihito ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre sans lui. Malgré lui, son corps bougea tout seul et sa main vint caresser tendrement la mâchoire du brun. Asami soupira doucement sous la caresse. Akihito s'enhardit et sa main glissa sur le cou, puis la nuque et enfin l'épaule du brun.

Asami ouvrit un œil fatigué et de son bras, attira le plus jeune tout contre lui (1). Le nez dans le cou du brun, Akihito eut un petit soupir de bonheur.

La voix rauque du brun murmura dans son oreille :

- Tu es rentré quand… ?

Akihito chuchota doucement :

- Quelques minutes.

Il rajoute quelques secondes plus tard, tout en frottant son nez froid contre la peau douce du brun.

- Tu es si chaud…

La poitrine du brun se souleva un peu plus fort, signe d'un petit rire silencieux. Akihito put presque sentir le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Je peux te réchauffer si tu le souhaites…

_(1). Alors ici… J'ai eu une envie monstrueuse de crier « Câlin ! », et donc de modifier la phrase pour rendre le tout encore plus « tendre ». Toutefois après plusieurs tentatives, je reste sur cette phrase qui, je l'espère, dépeint la situation le mieux possible. Dealo  
><em>


	2. Sadisme

Titre du One-Shot : Sadisme

Auteur : Dealo.

Disclaimer : Akihito et Asami appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.

Genre : Romance/Amour.

Couple : AsamiXAkihito.

Note : J'espère que vous apprécierez :p

Le soleil filtrait doucement dans la large pièce. Des gémissements ainsi que des suppliques résonnaient dans l'appartement du yakuza japonais, Ryuichi Asami.

Ce n'était pas lui qui poussait ces mignons petits gémissements, ni lui qui suppliait son bourreau d'arrêter de le torturer. Non… Dans la pièce se trouvait deux hommes. L'un était brun, la trentaine passée avec des yeux dorés et froids, l'autre était châtain clair, la vingtaine passée avec des yeux bleus qui, souvent, fixaient son « amant » avec rage… Mais en ce moment même, Takaba Akihito fixait Asami avec désespoir.

La respiration du plus jeune ne faisait qu'accélérer et ses joues se teintaient de rouges au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

- A… Asami ! Arr… Arrête ça !

Ledit Asami eut un petit rire et bougea légèrement le pouce, appuyant sur un bouton qui produit un petit « clic » avant que les gémissements et insultes du plus jeune ne résonnent encore plus dans la pièce.

- Bordel… A… Asami !

Le yakuza observait le plus jeune avec sadisme. Après quelques instants, il dit de sa voix rauque:

- Tu abandonnes déjà… ?

Akihito déglutit vivement et inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de répondre :

- En… Enfoiré ! Tout ça parce... que je…. Ah… Arrête ça !

De petites gouttes de transpiration glissaient le long de son visage et perlaient sur son torse nu. Ses yeux suppliaient son tortionnaire d'arrêter sa torture. Asami aurait presque pu craquer et tout stopper. Presque.

Un tissu sombre lui attachant les mains à une barre en métal noire, Akihito inspira une nouvelle goulée d'air et gémit doucement :

- A… Asami, je… m'excuse mais… arrête ça ! Mon cœur va… lâcher !

Le yakuza haussa un sourcil intéressé mais n'obéit pas pour autant.

- Tu n'oublis pas quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

- Gh… Tu exagères ! Je… n'ai rien fait !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'Akihito sentit la colère émaner de son amant. Aaah… Il n'arrivait plus à penser, l'oxygène se faisait rare s'il parlait et… Il était si fatigué !

La voix désormais glaciale d'Asami résonna dans la pièce :

- Rien fait… ? Et sortir alors que je te l'avais interdit ce n'est rien ? Sortir alors que quelqu'un tente de te tuer ce n'est rien… ? Te mettre en danger ce n'est rien ? Alors tu vas t'excuser et peut-être que si tu me supplies d'arrêter, j'arrêterai.

Akihito serra les dents. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps… Ses jambes tremblaient trop… Il allait s'évanouir si ça continuait !

Tout ça car il avait désobéi une petite fois… Certes il avait failli y passer mais tout de même ! La punition lui semblait violente tout de même !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il marmonna :

- Jesuisdésolé, arrêteças'ilteplait.

Asami se montra impitoyable :  
>- Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Plus fort.<p>

- Je suis désolé. Arrête cette PUTAIN de machine s'il te plait !

Voyant qu'Asami le fixait sans réagir, il cria :

- Je t'en supplie !

Asami hésita un instant avant de finalement appuyer sur le bouton « Off » de sa télécommande. Le tapis s'arrêta et Akihito se laissa tomber à genoux en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Ses muscles le brulaient et son cœur battait la chamade.

Asami observa son amant reprendre doucement ses esprits et déposa la télécommande sur le bar non loin de lui. En voyant Akihito si fatigué, il ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter pour son nouvel achat, un tapis de course dernière génération très utile pour :

De un, punir son amant qui, décidément, ne comprendrait jamais qu'il était en danger dehors. De deux, profiter du spectacle d'un Akihito rougissant et suppliant. Et de trois, entrainer le corps du plus jeune à courir pendant un long moment.

On n'est jamais assez prudent.

Note de Dealo: Vous vous y attendiez? :D


End file.
